


Kisses On the Foreheads of the Lovers Wrapped in Your Arms

by posm_24 (posm24)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: ??? yeah, Affection, Based on a song, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Internal Dialogue, Lesbians, Post Season 5, Sweet, light spoilers, short and sweet, sleepy, they're happy and safe, what the fucks a strawberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posm24/pseuds/posm_24
Summary: Catra’s always restless in the early morning. She uses the time to think. And stare at Adora.sleepy post-s5 catradora fluff
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Kisses On the Foreheads of the Lovers Wrapped in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> very heavily inspired by apocalypse by cigarettes after sex and it's the title too so hit it up while u read this gay shit B)

Months after the war. In a too soft Brightmoon bed with her. So, so tired but still awake. 

Just.

Complete.

Catra had felt complete. Such a strange sensation. She'd laugh at the thought if it wasn't so late. But it was a good one. She cherished it wholly, clutching a bundle of her shirt around her chest as if it were real, tangible, that feeling. She thought back to the beginning of everything, so grateful it was over.

No more clawing at bed sheets, nights gone sleepless, tossing and turning, going through days with a lack of anything, feeling anything at all, except desperately clinging and rejecting the thought of her best friend. 

That was absolute torture.

But now it's just them. 

Sometimes, she couldn't believe it. 

If she told young Catra that one day, she would get to sleep beside Adora, kiss and hold her close whenever she wanted (No matter how much she denied it, she loved and craved affection,) she’d lose her mind. 

She shifted in the bed to stare at the face that seemed so out of range only a few months ago. Adora slept so peacefully. Her eyebrows relaxed, different to their usual furrowed expression when she was thinking, and she was always thinking. Her breathing was steady, she felt it warm on her face, a faint sweet scent on her breath. (She could pinpoint it to a specific... berry thing? Ugh, what was it called? Wheatberry? Hayberry? She’d ask Adora in the morning.) 

She wanted to drown in that scent.

Catra huddled closer, noses barely apart, foreheads almost pressed together, the smell of whateverberries growing stronger.

She reached to give a soft peck on the other's (massive, but majorly kissable) temple. 

Roused by the sudden affection, Adora’s face twitched, then slowly opened her eyes, squinting in the dark. Her hands fumbled around in the black, finally resting on Catra’s arm.

“Hey,” she mumbled in a sleepy voice. She fully pressed their foreheads together and gave a soft smile. 

“I didn't mean to wake you up, sorry. I just-” her throat constricted at the thought, then she remembered, that idiot’s in love with you just as much as you are. (Calm down, you saved the world with a kiss and a love confession, I think this is fine.) “I just really li-love you,” she finally said under her breath, voice trailing off, eyes darting away.

She laughed softly. Oh, it was so sweet and vibrant. She pointed her ears directly at the sound.

“I love you too, y'know.” She ended the statement with moving her hand to Catra's to give it a quick and affirmative squeeze. “So, so much.” 

After giving her a soft kiss on the nose, she turned around to face the other side, hand still holding onto the other’s, which she took as a sign to fully embrace her, snuggling closer.

A low purr began to fill the room, and her tail flicked soundlessly against Adora’s thigh. 

Catra slept peacefully, wrapped in Adora’s arms, barely noticing her bury her face in her hair and lightly pressing her lips to it.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so proud!! i, for the first time, wrote something that made me squeak about how fucking cute this is so skenjsbjsbd anyways i read up on cat behavior for this and it's also like 1 am i finished this in an hour so don't bully me


End file.
